Emancypantki I/XLIII
XLIII Działalność Madzi Los był dla niej życzliwy, tuż bowiem w rynku zesłał Miętlewicza: - Ach, jak to dobrze, że pana spotykam!... Wie pan, mamy koncert: pana Sataniello i panny Stelli... - Ho! ho!... - mruknął Miętlewicz patrząc na nią z podziwem. - Tak. Biorą od nas fortepian, tatko wyrobi salę refektarską... A pan, złoty panie, zajmie się urządzeniem... - Koncertu?... - spytał Miętlewicz. - Tak, kochany panie... Będę panu bardzo, ale to bardzo wdzięczna, jeżeli pan zajmie się ich koncertem... Mówiła to tak ślicznym głosem, tak ścisnęła go za rękę, tak słodko spojrzała w oczy, że Miętlewicz poczuł zawrót głowy. Faktycznie zobaczył, że rynek zaczyna obracać się dokoła nich od ręki prawej ku lewej i że nawet w tym ruchu zachwiały się wieże kościelne. - Zrobi pan to... dla mnie? - nalegała Madzia. - Ja?... - rzekł Miętlewicz. - A czegóż nie zrobiłbym ja dla pani?... I chciał na dowód porwać za kołnierz przechodzącego Żydka. Lecz opamiętał się i zapytał: - Co pani każe?... Salę ozdobię... Krzesła ustawię... mogę stać przy sprzedaży biletów... Ale ten Sataniello nie ma wiolonczeli... - Prawda!... szkoda... - Żadna!... - odparł zacietrzewiony Miętlewicz. - Sprowadzę tu jego wiolonczelę i nawet zatrzymam u siebie, ażeby jej drugi raz nie zastawił przed koncertem. - To on taki? - machinalnie spytała Madzia. - To pani go nie zna?... - Skąd?... - Myślałem, że z Warszawy... - Nie, ja ich tu przypadkiem spotkałam w oberży. - Pani była u nich w oberży? - Tak. Oni są bardzo... bardzo biedni, panie Miętlewicz... Oni winni mieć koncert... - I będą mieli - odparł. - Ale z pani prawdziwa emancypantka!... - dodał z uśmiechem. - Dlaczego?... - zdziwiła się Madzia. - Bo żadna z naszych pań nie poszłaby do wędrownych aktorów ani zajęła się koncertem dla nich, choćby pomarli z głodu... Nasze damy to arystokracja... Ale pani to anioł... - zakończył Miętlewicz patrząc na Madzię, jakby ją chciał zjeść tu, na rynku. Zmieszana Madzia pożegnała go i pobiegła do siostry pana Krukowskiego, a Miętlewicz stał, stał, stał i patrzył za nią. A gdy popielata jej sukienka i piórko na kapeluszu zupełnie znikły za parkanem, pan Miętlewicz westchnął i poszedł do starej oberży złożyć wizytę wędrownym artystom i pogadać z nimi o koncercie. Madzia tymczasem biegnąc do domu pana Krukowskiego, a raczej jego siostry, myślała: "I ten nazwał mnie emancypantką, i tatko nazwał mnie emancypantką... coś w tym musi być... Może ja naprawdę jestem emancypantką?... Wszystko mi jedno; cóż to złego?... Zresztą niech nazywają, jak chcą, byle udał się koncert..." Jeżeli przeznaczeniem Madzi było rozbudzić senne dusze iksinowskiej inteligencji i w ogóle wywołać jakieś energiczniejsze objawy w życiu powiatowego miasta; jeżeli było jej sądzone, że musi podniecać, zdumiewać, przerażać najspokojniejszych ludzi, w takim razie początek jej działalności przypadł na dzień 15 czerwca 187... roku, w którym przyszła jej idea urządzić koncert. W tym dniu bowiem, niespełna w ciągu godziny, zdumiała własnego ojca, do reszty zawróciła głowę panu Miętlewiczowi, przeraziła i ostatecznie zawojowała pana Krukowskiego, a wszystko - bez najmniejszych chęci wywołania podobnych skutków. Dzień, jak wyżej powiedziano, był czerwcowy, pogodny, nawet gorący; godzina czwarta po południu. W takiej chwili każdy, kto nie ma obowiązkowej pracy, a ma przy domu własny ogród, siada pod drzewem, oddycha wonią kwiatów i słucha brzęku owadów. A jeżeli nie może przypatrywać się obrazom własnej fantazji, patrzy na ziemię, gdzie rysują się cienie liści, które dzięki delikatnym podmuchom wiatru robią się podobnymi do wesołych dziwnej formy istotek skaczących, całujących się, kryjących się i potem wychylających z drugiej strony w tak zmienionym kształcie, że zdają się być jakąś nową istotką. Siostra pana Krukowskiego nie miała zajęcia i miała piękny ogród. Lecz ponieważ dzień był taki, że zdawał się wołać ludzi na świeże powietrze, więc właśnie dlatego eksparalityczka postanowiła - zamknąć się w domu. Ubrała się w atłasową suknię, na głowę zarzuciła koronkę, ustroiła się w połowę swoich brosz, łańcuchów i branzolet i - siedziała na fotelu, a raczej na poduszce, mając drugą poduszkę za plecami, a trzecią pod nogami. Następnie kazała pozamykać drzwi, ażeby nie wlatywały muchy, zapuścić rolety od gorąca i ponieważ było duszno, kazała swemu bratu odświeżać powietrze za pomocą wody kolońskiej. Właśnie gdy Madzia weszła do salonu, usłyszała ciche syczenie i zobaczyła pana Ludwika, który z monoklem w oku a rezygnacją w postawie, siedząc naprzeciw siostry obłożonej poduszkami, miętosił bańkę rafreszysera i odświeżał powietrze. - Nie tak gwałtownie, Luciu - mówiła eks-paralityczka wolniej... wolniej... Ach, to ty, Madziu? Prawda, jaki okropny dzień?... Mama zdrowa? tatko zdrów? - szczęśliwi!... Jestem pewna, Madziu, że jeżeli nie zrobi się chłodniej, nie doczekam wschodu słońca... Ależ, siostruniu!... - wtrącił pan Ludwik wciąż pompując rafreszyser. - Nie przerywaj, Luciu!... Umrę i nikt mnie nie będzie żałował... Nikt... Owszem, każdy ucieszy się... Ale co tobie, Madziu?... Jesteś jakaś rozgorączkowana... - Biegłam prędko, proszę pani. - Zdajesz się być zaniepokojona... Może co się stało, a wy ukrywacie przede mną?... -zawołała chora. - Nie, proszę pani, to pewnie z gorąca. - A tak, z gorąca... Luciu, skrop Madzię... Posłuszny pan Ludwik poprawił monokl i skierował na Madzię tak silny prąd wody kolońskiej, że jego siostra zawołała: - Ależ nie tak gwałtownie, Luciu!... Dosyć... teraz mnie trochę... Eks-paralityczka miała w tej chwili paroksyzm gadulstwa. Jak okręt, który wyjeżdżając na pełne morze rozwija coraz nowy żagiel, tak chora dama z przeszłości, teraźniejszości, przyszłości i możliwości wywłóczyła coraz nowe opowiadanie. Pan Ludwik był bliski zemdlenia, Madzia lękała się apopleksji. Myślała, że udusi się z niecierpliwości. Madzia przyszła tu, ażeby z panem Krukowskim pomówić o koncercie, a tymczasem jego siostra po półgodzinnym gadaniu zdawała się dopiero rozpuszczać skrzydła jak orzeł, który ociężale wznosi się między falami, i dopiero gdy wierzchołki ich ujrzy pod sobą, zabiera się do właściwego lotu. "Muszę mu w jakiś sposób dać do zrozumienia, że mam interes" - pomyślała Madzia. A przypomniawszy sobie z opowiadań o magnetyzmie, że wzrokiem można drugiej osobie zakomunikować swoje intencje, zaczęła bystro wpatrywać się w pana Krukowskiego. Pan Ludwik spostrzegł błyskawice spojrzeń Madzi. Z początku wziął to za objaw rozgorączkowania i słodko uśmiechnąwszy się, z całą elegancją skierował na Madzię nowy strumień rafreszysera. Lecz gdy policzki Madzi zaczął okrywać coraz silniejszy rumieniec, gdy szare oczy pałały coraz silniej, a wilgotne, rozchylone usta nabierały coraz żywszej barwy karminu, pan Krukowski sam zarumienił się i skromnie spuścił oczy. "Co za namiętność!..." - pomyślał. Przyszły mu na pamięć rozmaite damy, które okazywały mu życzliwość, i przeczuwał, że Madzia znajduje się w jednej z tych chwil, po których zazwyczaj następuje wyznanie. "Przecież nie mogę pozwolić, ażeby ona mi się oświadczyła!..." - rzekł w sobie i postanowił rzucić na Madzię jedno z owych spojrzeń, w których mieści się uspokojenie, nadzieja, wzajemność - słowem - doskonała harmonia dusz. Więc spojrzał. Lecz któż zdoła opisać jego przerażenie, gdy spostrzegł, że Madzia mruga na niego i robi mu oczyma jakieś znaki. Pan Krukowski już tak kochał Madzię, że w pierwszej chwili stało mu się przykro. "Po co ona to robi?..." - pomyślał. Lecz jej spojrzenia były tak płomieniste, a w twarzy malowała się tak namiętna niecierpliwość, że pan Krukowski uczuł w sercu coś nadzwyczajnego. "Boże - pomyślał z trwogą - czy ja wydołam!..." Zrozumiał, że nie wydoła, lecz jednocześnie zbudził się w nim desperacki szał, jaki w ostatniej chwili musi ogarniać samobójców. "Niech się, co chce, dzieje!" - powiedział sobie i podniósł się, zdecydowany na wszystko. - Panno Magdaleno - rzekł - może pani przejdzie się po ogrodzie?... - Ach, owszem!... - zawołała z radością. "Muszę się oświadczyć - pomyślał pan Ludwik. - Klamka zapadła..." - Wy po co do ogrodu na taki okropny czas? - oburzyła się eks-paralityczka, której właśnie przerwano bardzo interesujące opowiadanie. - Przejdę się z panną Magdaleną, siostruniu, ponieważ widzę, że cała mieni się... Tu gorąco i duszno - odpowiedział pan Ludwik głosem tak stanowczym, że chora dama umilkła jak baranek. - Zaczekajcie... weźcie mnie z sobą!... - rzekła tonem słodkiej wymówki. - Przyszlę tu kogo, ażeby przywiózł siostrunię za nami. Walentowa!... - zawołał z ganku - do pani... Ledwie weszli do ogrodu, Madzia schwytała pana Krukowskiego pod rękę i szepnęła: - Wie pan, myślałam, że umrę... - Skarbie!... - odparł pan Krukowski ściskając ją za rękę. "Będzie koncert!" - pomyślała Madzia i dodała głośno: - Zdawało mi się, że już nigdy nie pozwolą mi rozmówić się z panem... No, nigdy!... - Czyliż to potrzebne?... - szepnął z kolei pan Ludwik. Ja już wiem wszystko... - Wie pan?... A kto panu powiedział?... - Oczy pani... Ach, te oczy!... Madzia wyrwała mu się spod ramienia i stanąwszy na ścieżce klasnęła w ręce. - A to wypadek! - zawołała tonem szczerego zdumienia. No, daję panu słowo, że przez cały czas myślałam: czy też on zgadnie, co ja mu chcę powiedzieć?... To może pan nawet wie, jak się nazywają?... - Kto?... - zawołał pan Ludwik rozkładając ręce. - No, przecież ci, którzy mają dać koncert: Stella i Sataniello. On nazywa się Sataniello i z pewnością będzie grał na wiolonczeli, bo ją pan Miętlewicz wykupi... - O czym pani mówi, panno Magdaleno? - spytał pan Krukowski. Doznał w tej chwili uczuć człowieka, który idąc pędem nagle zaniewidział. "Co się ze mną dzieje?..." - pomyślał i potarł czoło. - Mówię o tym koncercie - odparła Madzia. - O jakim koncercie?... - Ależ pan nic nie wie! - zawołała. - Po cóż pan mówi, że pan wie?... I zaczęła mu opowiadać znowu bez ładu i składu o koncercie, o Stelli, refektarzu, nawet o Miętlewiczu, który jest taki dobry, taki kochany, że podjął się wszystko urządzić. Wreszcie zakończyła: - Ale cały koncert pójdzie na nic, jeżeli pan nam nie pomoże, drogi panie Ludwiku... Pan jest taki szlachetny... ja najpierw chciałam iść do pana, bo ja wiem, że pan najlepiej odczuje położenie tych biedaczków... Wie pan, że oni jeść co nie mają?... Prawda, że pan pomoże, panie Ludwiku?... Zrobi pan to, prawda?... Pan to musi zrobić!... I tak go ściskała za ręce, tak patrzyła mu w oczy, tak prawie chciała zawiesić mu się na szyi, że panu Krukowskiemu na chwilę błysnęła myśl: porwać ją i uciec na kraj świata, a potem umrzeć... - Zrobi pan to?... zrobi pan?... - pytała Madzia słodkim głosem, w którym było tyle prośby i niepokoju, że odurzony pan Ludwik odparł: - Wszystko zrobię!... Przecież chyba rozumie pani, że ja muszę robić, co pani chce... - Ach, jak to dobrze... jaki pan szlachetny... jaki pan kochany... "Kochany!..." Wyraz ten, który Madzia już raz połączyła z nazwiskiem Miętlewicza, kolnął w serce pana Krukowskiego. Szczęściem przyszło mu na myśl, że ona to powiedziała innym tonem i że on, pan Ludwik Krukowski, ma prawo przywiązywać do tego wyrazu inne znaczenie. - Cóż mam robić?... - spytał z uśmiechem. - Niech pani rozkazuje... - Co?... - Madzia zadumała się. - Refektarz jest - mówiła fortepian jest, wiolonczela jest... Wie pan co?... Naprzód będziemy rozsprzedawać bilety... - Ja z panią? Doskonale. - Później da pan bukiet Stelli, kiedy będzie wychodziła na salę. Damy nie mogą występować na estradzie bez bukietu, przecież wiem... - Nie, pani. Ja mogę dawać bukiety tylko jednej kobiecie... więcej żadnej. Ale jeżeli pani życzy sobie, ażeby koncertantka miała bukiet, każę go zrobić, a wręczy jej który z tutejszej młodzieży. - Dobrze - zgodziła się Madzia. - Ale za to musi mi pan zrobić jedną rzecz... - Słucham i jestem gotów. - Widzi pan - mówiła zamyślona - to będzie koncert bardzo nieurozmaicony... wiolonczela i śpiew, cóż to znaczy, osobliwie, jeżeli postawimy wysokie ceny... Prawda?... - Rozumie się. - Otóż widzi pan, ja zaraz pomyślałam, że będzie źle... I dlatego wie pan, co zrobimy?... Pan - zagra na skrzypcach!... Pan tak ślicznie gra, panie Ludwiku... mówiła mi Femcia... - Ja?... - rzekł pan Ludwik i cofnął się. - Pan, drogi panie... Przecież ja wiem, że pan ślicznie gra... cudownie... wszyscy będą płakali... - Ja z wędrownymi aktorami?... - Przecież to na cel dobroczynny... Oni tacy biedni... O, pan musi grać, jeżeli mnie pan choć trochę lubi... Pan Krukowski usłyszawszy to pobladł i odparł poważnym głosem: - Jeżeli ja panią lubię?... Panno Magdaleno... Krukowscy stawali dotychczas naprzeciw armat - pistoletów - szpad... Żaden - na estradzie, obok wędrownych aktorów... Ale jeżeli w ten sposób - mam pani dowieść mego przywiązania - będę grał na koncercie... I ukłonił się. - Ach, jak to dobrze... Nie, pan jest najszlachetniejszy człowiek, jakiego spotkałam w życiu... Wie pan... naznaczymy ceny: po trzy ruble za pierwszy rząd, po dwa za drugi, a resztę po rublu. Pan Ludwik uśmiechnął się melancholijnie. - No, ale już dosyć... Dziękuję panu... bardzo dziękuję... mówiła Madzia patrząc mu w oczy i ściskając za ręce. - Jeszcze raz dziękuję i uciekam, bo od mamy dostanę burę... Pan Krukowski milcząc pocałował ją w rękę, a gdy Madzia pożegnała się z jego siostrą, odprowadził panienkę na ganek i jeszcze raz pocałował ją w rączkę. Gdy wrócił do ogrodu, chora siostra zaczęła przypatrywać mu się przez złotą lornetkę. - Mój Ludwiku - rzekła surowo - co to znaczy? Magdalena jest rozdrażniona, ty zmieszany - przysięgam, że w mieście coś się stało!... Kto umarł: proboszcz czy major?... Nic nie taj przede mną, bo ja już wiem... Miałam okropne sny tej nocy... - Nikt nie umarł i nic się nie stało. - Luciu... nie przerażaj mnie - mówiła drżącym głosem. Luciu... wszystko wyznaj... Ty wiesz, że ja wiele ci przebaczałam... Tobie coś jest... - Nic. Po prostu jestem szczęśliwy. - W imię Ojca!... Jak to szczęśliwy?... Przed godziną, kiedym kazała zamknąć balkon i zapuścić rolety, powiedziałeś, że nie ma nieszczęśliwszej istoty od ciebie, a teraz... Czy odebrałeś jaki list?... Może sztafetę?... - Jestem szczęśliwy z wizyty panny Magdaleny - odparł znękanym głosem pan Ludwik. Chora dama wybuchnęła śmiechem. - Ach, więc oświadczyłeś się Madzi i zostałeś przyjęty?... Także mi mów... Ale żeń się, żeń... niech w domu nareszcie zobaczę młodą twarz, bo z wami można oszaleć... To żona dla ciebie... ta potrafi mnie pielęgnować... Co za dobroć, jaki brak egoizmu, jakie delikatne dotknięcie... Nikt tak lekko nie podnosi mnie jak ona... Nikt z prowadzących mnie pod rękę tak nie uważa, czy nie ma kamienia na drodze, ażebym się nie uraziła... - Ależ, siostruniu, to jeszcze nie skończone... to ledwo zaczęte!... - przerwał niecierpliwie pan Ludwik. - Więc nie przyjęła cię? - Nie. - Tylko co? - Dała mi do zrozumienia, że wie, iż ją kocham, i w imię tej miłości zażądała pewnej ofiary... - W imię Ojca!... Jakiej ofiary?... - zawołała przerażona. - Chce, ażebym zagrał na skrzypcach na koncercie - odparł stłumionym głosem. - Tylko tego?... Więc graj, owszem... Kobieta ma prawo żądać ofiar od mężczyzny, bo i sama niemałe ponosi. Wiem coś o tym... dodała z westchnieniem. - Więc siostrunia chce, ażebym wystąpił na koncercie?... - A rozumie się. Cóż to, Kącki nie występował ze skrzypcami i jednak miał piękną renomę... Zresztą niech ludzie dowiedzą się, że i ty coś umiesz. Pan Ludwik nie chciał wspomnieć o najważniejszej rzeczy: o wędrownych aktorach. Siedział zatem milcząc, a chora dama prawiła: - Daj koncert, kiedy tego chce, i... żeń się, tylko prędko, gdyż czuję, że umrę wśród tych pomarszczonych twarzy, a jeszcze więcej - zeschłych serc... Nie wiem, jak zrobić: czy oddać wam drugą połowę domu, czy lepiej, ażebyście w tej ze mną mieszkali... - Czy podobna, siostruniu?... - Jak to, czy podobna?... Pokój, który zajmujesz obok mojego sypialnego, jest tak obszerny, że mogłyby w nim mieszkać ze cztery osoby, a nie dopiero młode małżeństwo. Ja przecież nie mogę zostawać na noc sama, bez żywej duszy obok... Jeszcze by mnie zamordowali... - Ależ, siostruniu... - Ach, no!... Tak... - odparła dama po namyśle. - Tak, musicie mieć osobne mieszkanie, rozumiem to... Ale powiem ci, że i ja w tej pustce nie zostanę sama... Któreś z was - ty albo ona, musi czuwać nade mną. Więc umówcie się: jednej nocy ty będziesz spał w pokoju obok mnie, a drugiej ona... To was nie utrudzi: nawet wypada, ażeby małżonkowie dzielili się nie tylko moimi dochodami, ale i obowiązkami względem mnie... Ton eks-paralityczki zrobił się tak cierpkim, że pan Krukowski nie chcąc sprzeczać się z siostrą skorzystał z przyjścia Walentowej i usunął się w głąb ogrodu - marzyć o pięknej przyszłości. Dzięki ruchliwej strategii pana Miętlewicza, zanim skończył się dzień, już miasto wiedziało o mającym nastąpić koncercie. Miejscowa młodzież natychmiast wzięła w opiekę dwoje artystów. Jedni złożyli wizytę pannie Stelli ofiarowując jej przy okazji kilka bukiecików i parę pudełek tanich cukierków, drudzy zaznajomiwszy się z Sataniellem, ułatwili mu zaciągnięcie drobnej pożyczki. Rezultat był ten, że już około wieczora w mieszkaniu zajmowanym przez artystów zjawiła się do Stelli praczka i szwaczka. Zaś około północy Sataniello w towarzystwie miejscowej młodzieży tak dobrze bawił się u Eisenmana, że nagle odzyskał głos i z kielichem w ręku zaczął deklamować Żałobny marsz do muzyki Chopina. Wrażenie było kolosalne i nie wiadomo, czy młodzież nie odniosłaby na rękach znakomitego deklamatora, gdyby mu - w połowie utworu - głos nie odmówił posłuszeństwa. - Przeklęty lufcik! - syknął deklamator. - Znowu mnie zawiało... - Może dym zaszkodził?... Za dużo dymu - wtrącił ktoś. - A ja myślałbym, że to poncz - dodał sekretarz rejenta. - W ogóle pił za wiele - szepnął Miętlewicz - ale za parę dni to minie, a na koncercie będzie deklamował jak sam Trapszo. - Niech żyje Trapszo!... To mi deklamator!... - odezwał się przez łzy ktoś inny, którego za kłębami dymu nie można było dojrzeć, lecz który posiadał skłonność do płaczu, ile razy znalazł się u Eisenmana za stołem. Na drugi dzień wpadła do Madzi panna Eufemia; była trochę blada, co jednak przy błyszczących oczach podnosiło jej wdzięki. - Moja Madziu - rzekła obrażonym tonem - cóż to znaczy?... Mówią w mieście, że urządzasz koncert - beze mnie... A przecież, jeżeli mamy być wspólniczkami, to chyba do wszystkiego... - Nie śmiałam cię fatygować, bo... to wędrowni aktorzy... odparła Madzia. - Czy oni mówili ci co o nas?... - spytała wylękniona panna Eufemia. - Nic nie słyszałam - odpowiedziała Madzia rumieniąc się za kłamstwo. - Bo widzisz, ona, ta śpiewaczka, była wczoraj u mamy z prośbą o pożyczenie fortepianu. Ponieważ mama nie znała jej, więc pojmujesz, nie mogła dać stanowczej odpowiedzi. Ale ja dziś przychodzę oświadczyć ci, że owszem... pożyczymy im fortepianu. - Chcieli wziąć fortepian od nas, ale wasz lepszy. - Rozumie się... bez porównania lepszy - mówiła panna Eufemia. - Słyszałam też, że Krukowski chce grać na skrzypcach... Nie wiem, czy to wypada, ażeby akompaniowała mu jakaś tam wędrowna artystka... Byłoby stosownie, gdyby mu akompaniował ktoś z towarzystwa... Zawsze grywaliśmy oboje razem, więc ze mną poszłoby doskonale... Jeżeli jednak żenuje się prosić o akompaniament, to napomknij mu, że ja mogę się zgodzić. - Ach, jakże to doskonale!... - zawołała Madzia. - Więc będziesz grać na koncercie? - Z Krukowskim... tak... - Zaraz mu to powiem i przyjdzie do ciebie z deputacją. Kogo wolisz: majora z rejentem czy majora z moim ojcem?... - Ja mówię o Krukowskim - odpowiedziała panna Eufemia. - Więc należy i major?... - A jakże. Będzie nawet sprzedawał bilety, on i proboszcz, bo jakąś cząstkę z dochodu oddamy na kościół - mówiła z zachwytem Madzia, - Rozumiesz, że dla ciebie i pana Ludwika będzie nawet poręczniej występować na cel dobroczynny. - Tak, ach tak... Jesteś zachwycająca!... - zawołała panna Eufemia. - Powiadam ci - rzekła ciszej - tylko mnie nie wydaj z sekretu: Miętlewicz szaleje za tobą... Mówi, że na twój rozkaz skoczyłby w ogień... słyszałaś?... - Bardzo dobry człowiek pan Miętlewicz - odpowiedziała spokojnie Madzia. Panna Eufemia pogroziła jej palcem. - Jakaś ty kokietka, Madziu!... Umiesz za nos wodzić chłopców... Tylko mi nie zbałamuć pana Ludwika, a zresztą wszystkich ci daruję... góra strony Emancypantki I/XLIII